What Does It Take To Grow up
by writinsinmysoul
Summary: my first degrassi fic Manny Liberty and Ellie learn that life can sometimes force us to grow up to fast they will all have to learn how to stick together when nobody else will be there for them. Suck at summaries but the stry is worth checking out
1. Chapter 1

I Disclaim: I have no affiliation with Degrassi or Degrassi the next generation, I'm not even Canadian lol, but... I love the show and I wanted to do A fic for a while. It is not necessarily in proper sequence of how things happened on the show but give it a chance and let me know what you think. So here we go my first Degrassi Fic.

Liberty stared blankly at her reflection in the mirror. No matter how much she tried to hide it she knew it was still there.

_It... It is a baby, and I think I am starting to love him, or her. _

Liberty went to make sure her bedroom door was locked. Slowly she walked back over to her full length mirror. She unzipped her over sized jacket and slowly lifted her shirt.

_I can't believe how big you're getting, soon I will have to tell everyone, I won't be able to hide you anymore._

Liberty slowly rubbed the place where she thought her baby's back may be, she was scared and confused, she knew this was real but she was only 15. She was intelligent and finally coming into her own. There was one thing she was certain of however, she loved this baby and no one, not JT, not school, not her parent's would make her give her child away.

"I don't know Tobes, It's like she doesn't understand how hard this is going to be for us, we can't take care of a baby, we can barely take care of ourselves. If I can get her to go for this adoption thing, it will be like we are saving our futures and we are helping someone who can't have kids you know." JT was so stressed, this was the third morning in a row that he had rambled to Toby about his predicament. He had lost track of reality all he could think of was that if Liberty kept this baby his life would be over.

" Watch where you're going J.T you amost knocked me over." Ellie said angrily as she quickly grabbed her papers up from off of the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry Ellie I didn't know you were right there. I guess that's what I get for walking backwards." J.T chuckled nervously, he always had been a little afraid of Ellie, just looking into her eyes made him feel like she was going to suck his life from him.

"Whatever, I'm not in the mood, just watch where you are going next time." Ellie couldn't believe the predicament she was in, how could she have been so stupid, and with Jimmy of all people, her best friend's boyfriend. She should have told Ashley that day they talked, what kind of friend was she, she should have let her know that Jimmy was playing her.

(flash back)

"Jimmy is having trouble making love to me Ellie, I can see how much it's tearing him up inside. I just don't know what to do."

_Funny he didn't have any trouble getting it up for me, as a matter of fact he told me he would leave you cuz you never did turn him on._

Ashley looked angrily at Ellie, she could tell her friend wasn't listening for the simple fact that she hadn't responded to her.

"Thanks a lot for caring Elle, I'm sorry that my life is so boring to you."

"What?" Ellie asked snapping back to reality, "no Ash, I was listening, I was just thinking about me and Sean you know, how I wish we could have been intimate at least I would have some experience. I can just sympathize with you is all."

_Good cover, too bad it was a lie, I need to tell her, I need to tell her that I am sleeping with her boyfriend._

(End Flashback)

"And now I'm pregnant." Ellie thought to herself, "How could I be such a slut, I mean I can't keep it, I'll lose my friends, my family and my year." Ellie opened her locker to see her calendar staring her down, she hadn't gotten her period in almost four months, maybe it was about time she went to a doctor.

"It's great isn't it," Craig said as he came up to Ellie from behind.

"What's great?" Ellie asked nervously hoping that she hadn't just been thinking out loud.

"Our gig at the talent showcase on Friday of course, you _have_ been practicing right."Craig had a ridiculous confidence in Ellie, one that nobody else understood, especially his girlfriend Manny.

_Like I've had time to practice with everything else that's going on right now._

"You bet Craig, to the beat, to the beat... um how's Manny doing," Ellie smiled trying to shift the focus of the conversation from herself.

" Uh terrible," Craig said a little confused by Ellie's sudden concern with her. "Ever since we found out she was pregnant again," Craig began to whisper so nobody could hear. "She's been kinda beating herself up, she thinks I'm mad at her, she wants to keep it this time." All of a sudden a stupid grin came to Craig's face." I can't be mad at her for it though, but I guess I should be."

_It's a fucking epidemic everyone is getting knocked up this year, yep the world is going to hell._

Ellie looked at her friend sympathetically, although she and Manny weren't the best of friends, she finally could feel for the girl and truly empathize with her. At least Craig was there for Manny, something she knew Jimmy would never be for her.

"So how does Emma's mom feel about the baby? Better yet how do your parent's feel about it." Manny and Liberty had been passing notes back in forth during class that morning. Ever since they had found out that they were both pregnant, they had become better friends than ever, to say that Emma was jealous would have been the understatement of the year.

"Well Ms. Nelson is taking it ok but I kinda don't want to stay there with a baby, Craig said he is thinking of something." Manny took a deep breath as she thought about her parent's reaction.

"Aren't you going to talk to your daughter, this has gone on long enough and now she is going to have a baby." Manny's mother pleaded with her father for the fifth time that afternoon.

"I told you already I don't have a daughter, I never had one." With that said her father went in his office and slammed the door.

"I'm so sorry Manuella, I wish there was something that I could do, I could give you money for another abortion if you would like, _another_ one, oh Manuella when did your life go down such a twisted path." Manny's mother cried.

"I'm not getting another abortion mother, and I can't believe you would even suggest it. I don't need anything from either of you, and you can tell that man in there that I don't have a father either, I never have, and he will never see his grandchild." Manny gave her mother a final tearful look and slammed the door.

"Manny...Manny...Manny! Liberty finally yelled as she shook her friend out of her day dream.

"What," she jumped as she came back to reality.

"Class is over come on lets go."

"Oh sorry." Manny said kind of embarrassed, she couldn't believe that day was still haunting her thoughts.

A/n This story didn't get a very strong reaction when I first posted it so I went back and changed a few of the things I thought should be fixed, it was technically my first Degrassi fic but I am having so much fun writing Functional Dysfunction right now, so I will update this story when I can if people give me some feedback on it. The concept seemed so great back in November lol, now I'm not so sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ok so I finally felt motivated enough to update this story. I have no rights or affiliations with Degrassi The Next Generation I don't know these people I'm not even Canadian so I hope you enjoy the story.

"Hey Jimmy," Ellie said awkwardly as she entered Craig's garage for practice that afternoon.

"Hey Ellie, you ready to practice." Jimmy said trying to make conversation and get rid of the elephant in the room

"Um yeah," Ellie didn't even know how to be around Jimmy anymore. She didn't necessarily like him in that way and he was her best friend's boyfriend, so why did she let it go so far.

"Jimmy, can I talk to you about something."Ellie asked nervously.

"What's there to talk about?" Jimmy said as he tuned his guitar.

"Well I think that..." Jimmy looked up as Ellie stuttered when Marco suddenly walked in.

"Hey you two where's Craig, I thought practice was supposed to start about now."

"Here I am," Craig said as he ran into the garage, "sorry I'm late, I had to talk to Manny."

"How's the baby?" Marco asked.

"Good," Craig beamed, "she just went to the doctor last week. He said everything is developing perfectly."

"How can you be so happy about this," Jimmy asked Craig angrily.

"What, she's carrying my child Jimmy. She already killed one, I wont let her do it again."Craig began to tune his guitar, he didn't want to argue with Jimmy, but his friend wouldn't let the subject die so quickly.

"You are throwing your life away, I wish I _would_ get some girl pregnant, you need too start thinking with your mind and not your pants, man I just hope your kid isn't too messed up."

"She's not just some girl, she's Manny and I love her. Exactly what are you trying to say Jimmy,"Craig asked getting offended.

"Never mind forget I mentioned it, Ellie you wanted to talk to me about something." Jimmy asked trying to change the subject.

"Um no, I just um I have to pee," Ellie said leaving her drums, the boys, and the drama in the garage behind her.

"Hey Ellie," Joey said as he chopped up some vegetables for that nights dinner. "I don't hear you guys jamming yet, everything ok."

"Oh Craig and Jimmy are having a fight, I just have to use the bathroom if it's ok." Ellie said politely.

"Sure, um Angie is in the one upstairs, but feel free to use the one in the basement. Manny is down there though, I always let her hang out while she waits for Craig."

"Great," Ellie replied with a fake smile as she rolled her eyes and walked down the steps.

"Hey Ellie," Manny was surprised to see Ellie down in the basement, she usually never left practice or the the garage for that matter.

"I just have to use the bathroom if that's ok,"Ellie snapped as she walked in front of the TV Manny was watching and to the bathroom.

"So obvious," Manny said quietly to herself as she propped her feet up and reach for her juju bees. There was never anything on TV in the afternoons, she was about to go put a DVD in when Ellie came out of the bathroom.

"It sucks doesn't it," Manny said still not turning to face Ellie.

"What are you talking about," Ellie said getting defensive.

"The symptoms, you know having to go to the bathroom all the time, getting nauseous, always being tired, it only gets worse you know, I bet you haven't even told anybody yet." Ellie tensed up could people tell that much already.

"Your crazy," Ellie said. "I'm not pregnant ok."

"I never said you were," Manny smiled as she popped another candy in her mouth. "Ellie how long have you known, you can talk to me, I'm kinda in the same boat remember.

"I don't need to talk to you about anything. I'm not like you Manny ok, I'm not like you, and I never will be." Ellie snapped as she ran up the steps and slammed the basement door.

Manny rolled her eyes as she flopped back against the couch opting against the DVD. Last time she tried to be nice to her. She reached for her phone to see what Liberty was doing, at least the two of them knew that they had to stick together.

Liberty jumped as her phone began to vibrate on her hip. "Hello Manny, shouldn't you be doing your homework, or making out with Craig." Liberty said annoyed that her train of thought had been interrupted.

"Oh yeah Lib, watch out for those mood swings," Manny joked. "What are you doing I'm lonely, we should hang out."

"Well, I was in the process of tackling Mr. Armstrong's calculus assignment, then I was thinking about taking a nice long nap." Liberty said sleepily.

"Boring,"Manny replied. "Come on Lib I can ask Craig and Mr. Jeremiah, I bet they wouldn't mind if you came over to hang out with me, Craig is probably going to be in his dumb rehearsal all afternoon."

"I doubt it Manny, maybe tomorrow."Liberty said with no indication of changing her mind.

"Whatever, Manny said as she hung up." It was no point in her sitting around and doing nothing, so she decided to go check out the band. Craig always played better when she was around him anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ok so I finally felt motivated enough to update this story. I have no rights or affiliations with Degrassi The Next Generation I don't know these people I'm not even Canadian so I hope you enjoy the story.**

"Liberty... please talk to me. Liberty ," JT desperately whispered as he chased behind Liberty down the hall. "Lib, it's my baby too."

"Your baby too! I can't believe you. You have no right to me or this child. It's my body, my child, and he, not it, will be fine." Liberty was outraged, the nerve of him, that, that, bastard.

"You can't do this by yourself your 15, you haven't even told your parents."JT was more than worried, he knew Liberty wouldn't go for the adoption, and he was running out of ideas.

"Do my son and I a favor JT, leave us alone and continue to carry out your life in the immature, irresponsible fashion that you are accustomed. _We_ want nothing to do with you."

JT lowered his head in defeat as Liberty slammed her locker and marched down the hall to English.

"That went well," Toby commented as he emerged from the bathroom.

"Shut up Tobes, I don't need your wit right now." JT rolled his eyes as he and Toby headed for class.

"Hey Manny," Ellie said cautiously later that afternoon. Manny looked up from her book in the library and quickly looked back down.

"What do you want Ellie did you not bite my head off enough the other day,"Manny retorted as she tried to figure out polynomials.

"Look, I deserved that, I just wanted to say, you were right, and um sorry, I guess, for the way I've been treating you, it wasn't fair." Ellie looked down as she began too walk away.

"Ellie, wait." Manny sighed. Ellie turned around to look at Manny, were they actually going to have a civilized conversation? "So what do you know about polynomials?"

"Seriously?" Ellie laughed.

"Yeah, I hear you are pretty smart, I guess if you help me study maybe we can talk like human beings or whatever." Ellie sat down awkwardly, she didn't really know how to receive Manny, the situation was complicated to say the least. This was her best friend's nemesis, but her best friend hadn't been there for her very much lately. Manny knew what she was going through first hand, she had first hand experience and wasn't as dense as Ashley had always made her out to be. "You ok?" Manny asked a little concerned by Ellie's pale expression.

"Oh yea just a little tiered, feels like I been running a marathon for days," Ellie chuckled.

"I know how that feels." Manny said as she unconsciously rubbed her stomach. "It's hard to make it through the day sometimes, I guess it makes sense since our bodies are working twice as hard."

Ellie looked down and began snapping her familiar blue rubber band, when did her life become so twisted.

"Sorry I'm late," Liberty said as she sat down next to Manny in the library." Liberty didn't even notice Ellie at first. "It's just that JT keeps bothering me, I have enough to deal with besides him trying to force me to give my son up for adoption."

"Son, wait back up when did we find this out," Manny smiled.

"Yesterday morning," Liberty laughed, "I meant to tell you I was just so excited I guess I forgot."

"Um how do you forget an important detail like that." Manny teased, just then Liberty noticed the third person in their company.

"Oh my goodness Ellie, I didn't know you were joining us to study this afternoon." Liberty smiled.

"Oh I was just um talking to Manny, I can leave you two alone."

"No," Manny said almost to anxiously, "Ellie we need to stick together." Liberty's eyes lit up she couldn't believe it, Ellie's pregnancy was as unlikely as hers.

"I am sorry Ellie Liberty said sincerely. I have and idea why don't you two come over tonight for a sleepover, my parents are out of town, and I will go absolutely insane spending my entire weekend alone with Danny. Manny's right we have to stick together."


	4. Chapter 4

**I Disclaim: I have no affiliation with Degrassi or Degrassi the next generation, I'm not even Canadian lol, but... I love the show and I wanted to do A fic for a while. It is not necessarily in proper sequence of how things happened on the show but give it a chance and let me know what you think.**

"So what are you doing tonight, cuz I was thinking we could have a movie bash." Emma said smiling at Manny in the room that they shared that afternoon.

"Oh Em, I thought that you may be hanging out with Peter tonight, I kinda sorta promised Liberty that I would spend the night." Manny said feeling guilty for not checking with Emma first. "You could always come," Manny said cheerfully, "I'm sure Liberty wouldn't mind.

"I don't think that is the best idea Manny," Emma said sadness filling her voice. "I think it's great that you and Lib can be there for each other but just don't forget who your real best friend is okay, and who's house your living in right now." Emma wanted to take the words back as soon as they came out.

"What does that mean Emma, I am sorry if I am being such a burden to you, I didn't realize that I was so pathetic that you were the only one who would take time out of there life to care about me so sorry for not realizing that." Manny didn't really know why she had gotten so upset but she was. She quickly began to pack some things for a few days at Liberty's.

"Look Manny maybe I shouldn't have said that but it's just you are spending all your free time with Liberty, do you think Liberty's parents would have let you live there when your dad kicked you out? No... but mine did. Think about it, that's all I have to say." Emma knew it was pointless to argue, she went to sit down at her desk and check her 'My Room' page.

"Maybe not Em, but she gets me, and she knows how I'm feeling right now unlike you," Manny snapped as she left out the door.

"I can't believe her," Manny said to herself as she walked down the street and started to cry, "this sucks so bad. I hate it." Manny screamed tears now pouring from her eyes. She sat down at the bus stop to collect herself just as her cell phone rang.

"Hey Craig," Manny said trying to hold back her tears.

"Manny, what's wrong, why are you crying." Craig was always worrying about Manny and the baby, he knew he would completely loose it if anything happened to either one of them.

"Oh no reason," Manny laughed, "Emma and I had a fight, I'm on my way to Liberty's for the weekend."

"Oh, well do you want to see me tonight for a little." She could feel Craig beaming through the phone.

"Yea come by Libs around nine and we can chill, we can go get some ice cream." Manny giggled.

"_Ice cream_," Craig laughed, "you HATE ice cream."

"I love it today," Manny said enthusiastically. Craig was right though, the whole concept of ice cream was something that use to gross Manny out, but now she felt like she was going to go nuts if she didn't get some.

"Ok miss Santos, ice cream it is, see you at nine." Craig said as he got up to go count his money.

"Ok see you then, I love you." Manny said quietly.

"What was that?" Craig asked sincerely.

"I- I said I love you." Manny crossed her fingers hoping he would say it back, she knew how hard it was for him to say it, but she really needed to hear it.

"I -I love you too," Craig laughed he couldn't believe how easy it came out. "I love you too."

Manny smiled happily maybe this would all work out.

_Ding Dong _

"Who's at the door?" Danny asked curiously.

"I am having some friends over tonight Daniel, so try not to annoy me." Liberty said as she came out of the kitchen.

"Who wants to be in the house with you and your freak home girls tubbo, I'm going to Derek's," Danny said as he put his earphones back on and went upstairs.

"Perfect," Liberty mumbled to herself.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"Ok ... Ok, I'm coming!" Liberty went to open the door as Manny smiled and invited herself in the house. "I knew it was you Manny, only you would be that obnoxious." Liberty laughed.

"Well it's hot out there and you took to long," Manny laughed. "Ellie get here yet?"

"No not yet," Liberty said, "I can't believe she pregnant too. I wonder who the father is," she said curiously.

"I don't know," Manny said as she made herself comfortable on the couch, "Do you have any juju bees."

"What," Liberty asked confused, "those things are disgusting." Manny gasped as she held her hand over her heart.

"Oh no, you did not say that, the are only the single best processed food every created."

"All that junk is bad for the baby anyway, Liberty said in a motherly tone. "I was doing my research and studies show that children in utero that were exposed to high doses of process ..."

"Um did you know that 60 percent of statistics were made up,"Manny said as she cut Liberty off.

"What, who told you that," Liberty asked all set to go google the information Manny had just divulged to find it's origin.

_Ding Dong _

"Yes saved by the Bell," Manny said as she got up to open the door.

"How are you answering the door in my house?" Liberty asked.

"Oh come on Lib, su casa es mi casa." Manny laughed, "It's gotta be Ellie anyway."Manny said as she opened the door.

"Hey Manuella," Derek said as he licked his lips and walked in.

"Eww, hey Derek," Manny said, "um Danny," Manny called.

"Why are you with Craig anyway, you should be with me, I can show you how a real man gets down." Derek winked as Manny and Liberty both failed at suppressing their laughter.

"Ok Derek you are, um nice and all but you see this," Manny said as she put her hands on her stomach, "she or he kinda connects me to Craig for, um life."

"You know where to find me if you change you mind, you are still one fly mammie." Derek said just as Danny was coming down the stairs with his things.

"You ready man, they couldn't pay me to stay in this house this weekend." Danny said as he opened the door.

"Whatever beetle brain," Liberty said as she tossed her brother his set of house keys.

"See you later Danny,"Manny said as she sat back down on the couch.

"Bye Manuella,"Derek said as Liberty and Manny burst out laughing and Danny rolled his eyes while closing the door.

"That was interesting," Liberty said as she looked at Manny wiping tears from her eyes, the results from laughing so hard.

"Where is Ellie, I thought you told her 5:30," Manny said as she began to flip through the channels.

"I did, well it's only 5:29, she still has time," Liberty said as she checked her watch.

"Your kidding right," Manny looked up at Liberty like she had two heads.

"What, I'm just saying it's not exactly 5:30 yet."

_Ding Dong_

"But it is now," Liberty laughed, "she is very punctual."

"I'm not getting up anymore," Manny said implying that she wasn't getting the door.

"But of course Madame," Liberty teased as she opened the door for Ellie.

"Hey... Ellie what's wrong have you been crying." Liberty asked concerned while pulling Ellie in the house as Manny jumped up from the couch.

"I took a test before I came today, Ellie looked down, "yeah it was very positive."

"Oh wow Ellie, How long have you thought you were pregnant," Manny asked as she took Ellie's bag and motioned for her to sit down.

"Well, I haven't had my period in about four months, I didn't want to believe it, we were safe when we did it, and he said he couldn't have kids anyway. I just didn't want to believe it."

"Who, if you don't mind my asking, is the father,"Liberty inquired.

"Liberty," Manny scolded her for her noisiness, she had to admit she was curious, but they were trying to win Ellie's trust and friendship. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to Ellie, you barely know us."

"It's Jimmy,"Ellie said shocking everyone even herself that she had told them.

"Oh wow," Manny said. "Jimmy, Jimmy. " She couldn't even begin to imagine Ellie and Jimmy together, He was Ashley's boyfriend, he was in a wheelchair, he was... it was just wrong, just wrong on so many levels. "Does he know,"Manny asked curiously.

"No and I don't know if he ever will, I don't even know if I'm going to keep this. I still have some things to figure out. Please don't tell anyone." Ellie was practically begging, she knew that Manny didn't have the best reputation but she was still on top of all the gossip, and that Liberty wasn't very popular, but she still knew how girls were. She truly didn't know them that well and could only hope the entire school wouldn't know her business by Monday.

"We wouldn't dare expose you business in that manner, at all for that matter," Liberty said. Ellie couldn't help but laugh. Manny laughed at little too even though she didn't know what was funny.

"Um what's so funny,"Manny asked.

"It's just," Ellie began. "I've always wondered something Liberty. Why do you talk like that?" Now Manny was rolling Ellie had just asked the one question that everyone was always thinking.

"I beg you pardon, what's wrong with my speech patterns."Liberty was more than offended.

"That, that's what I'm talking about. I mean we all know you are smart Liberty but you don't have to talk like an automated dictionary all of the time." Ellie and Manny had both calmed down their laughter, she wanted Liberty to know that she wasn't trying to be mean she was just curious.

"Well I wasn't aware that I talked all that different," Liberty said sincerely, "I wasn't trying to be condescending."

"I think it's going to be a very interesting weekend," Manny said as she got up to go to the bathroom.

"Where are you going," Liberty asked.

"Bathroom break," Manny said. "So glad you have three in the house we're going to need them," Manny laughed as she went upstairs. She wasn't lying however, this was going to be a very interesting weekend to say the least.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ok so I finally felt motivated enough to update this story. I have no rights or affiliations with Degrassi The Next Generation I don't know these people I'm not even Canadian so I hope you enjoy the story.**

"I'm hungry," Manny said to nobody in particular around 8:30 that evening.

"We just ate like an hour ago Manny," Ellie said feeding into the conversation some. It was better than the previous forty-five minutes of silence they had shared, at this point she was ready to talk about anything.

"Ellie, look at me sweetie, I am seven months pregnant," Manny proclaimed, " I am always hungry." Everyone laughed a little, finally the awkwardness was dissolving.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier Liberty," Ellie said sincerely.

"No, you were right. It's just a high vocabulary is one of my defense mechanisms, I guess it does make me feel stronger." Liberty could tell that Ellie was sorry, maybe she wasn't that bad.

"Yea, Lib talks normal to me," Manny teased, "and she used to talk normal to J.T all the time , of course that was before he screwed up and became an 'useless irresponsible jerk' as Lib so kindly puts it."

"I wish J.T could be more like Craig in this situation," Liberty said sadly. "I mean J.T doesn't want anything to do with me or this baby, he doesn't love me, he still acts so immature when this of all things should make him grow up. In four months he's going to be a father if he likes it or not, even if I go with adoption, which I never could, we would still be parents, I just wish he would understand that."

"What are you talking about coo coo bananas," Manny said in J.T's defense. " J.T loves you so much, maybe if you just explain to him how you feel he will be more open to you keeping the baby, you still haven't told your parents, I know your scared but what if they make you give the baby up. I have been through this before remember, and I'm sure J.T is afraid, and confused, and totally not ready, but it's not fair that you have to do this alone. Craig has been great and I was really messed up after what I did to our first baby, It's something that I never quite got over, Craig is just great. Oh God, I'm going to start crying again," Manny said as she got up to get some tissues.

"You have to excuse her Ellie, she has been very emotional lately," Liberty explained. Manny blew her nose as she re-entered the room and moved to sit next to Ellie.

"I guess both of us attracted an Ashley man," Ellie joked after Manny sat beside her.

"I was thinking that to," Manny laughed.

"If I get an abortion nobody will ever have to know." Ellie said quietly as she snapped her blue rubber band.

"That's true but you'll know, and that guilt could really mess with you." Manny was trying to help Ellie understand all the facts, she really did wish she had reconsidered back then, in retrospect she would have rather chose adoption, why did she kill her baby? Oh yea she was 14 and terrified of her father, the pain he would have caused her would have been worse than labor ten times over. Just then Manny's cell began to ring.

"Hey Craig," Manny said into the receiver as Liberty and Ellie looked at each other confused. "Ok ... I'll be right out." Manny knew she was going to have to explain herself on this one.

" Look guys it will be really quick Craig promised to take me for ice cream." Manny said happily as she slipped her flip flops on.

"Oh Manny come up with a better lie, I know that you hate ice cream." Liberty said unconvinced and upset that Manny was ditching them for Craig.

"Well the baby must love it because I want some really bad and have for a while. I promise ninety minutes max." Manny said as she hugged Liberty and Ellie and ran out the door.

"Some things will never change," Liberty said to Ellie.

"Well ninety minutes isn't that long, I guess we can connect Liberty," Ellie laughed to herself, people would never buy this one, her Liberty, and Manny _friends._

"I missed you two," Craig said as soon as Manny got in the car.

"Baby, you just saw 'us' in school," Manny laughed, "Did Joey let you borrow one of the cars tonight?"

"Nope," Craig said smiling as he rubbed Manny's stomach.

_I hate when people do that_, Manny thought. "ok I'm so confused, who's car is it then." Manny forced a laugh she wasn't in the mood for guessing games.

"Guess," Craig giggled.

"_Craig_, I am so not in the mood tonight just tell me." Manny said now letting her attitude show.

"Wow, someone is a little moody." Craig really needed to work on that thinking before he spoke thing. "Ok I won't keep you in suspense, It's mine Joey gave it to me so we would be ready for the baby, and he thinks it would be totally cool of you moved into the basement whenever you are ready."

"Are you serious," Manny suddenly became extremely excited.

" Yep, I love you guys we are going to be the best family ever I can't wait."Craig exclaimed.

"Yeah," Manny smiled, "I hate to change the subject but can I get my ice cream now."

"Of course got to give the baby what they want," Craig smiled as he pulled off down the road.

"The baby and_ me_," Manny replied, " Hello, I'm the one eating it."

"Of course, but the baby is the one getting it." Craig was starting to really love this baby maybe even a little more than it's mother.

**Hey guys a little chapter to update for you, this story is about to take a turn expect that in my writing lol, keep and eye on Ellie and Craig they may be getting a little closer in band practice just like on the show, and Liberty's parent's will have an interesting reaction towards her news next chap. Thanks for the reviews I'll update soon.**


End file.
